Most conventional heat exchangers use fluid connecting fittings that interface with the vehicle transmission, engine, power steering etc. via tube or hose type fluid conduits. These conduits are relatively flexible, and can accommodate a certain degree of misalignment or variation in the heat exchanger fittings.
Recently, there is a trend to provide fluid connections that require the heat exchanger to interface directly with a rigid manifold. Such rigid manifolds use machining to create fitting receptacles or “sockets” to receive the heat exchanger fittings. But today's machining technology can achieve dimensional tolerances with much greater precision than brazed heat exchanger product assemblies, as the latter involve significant stack up tolerance variation. This can create a conflict in dimensional control needed to achieve a manufacturable heat exchanger assembly, and a reliable seal.
There is a need to provide a more manufacturable heat exchanger with fittings which self-align during insertion into a rigid manifold.